


Leaves paint the ground (like bloodstains from your wounds)

by Miranda033



Series: Ranboob: ah shit thats a lightning thief [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Also tea says: me when tree 😳, Angst, But not that much lmao, Character Death, Found family for the win, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I honesly have NO CLUE lmao, Ive written three fics and smh i still dont know how tagging works, My friend Athy says, Okay now actual tags lmao, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Some Humor, Thanks for the input tea /j, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, does it count if hes a tree?, i bet you thought you'd seen the last of me, pftt everyone is sad, suprise bitches, technically, technically they arent related biologically but fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda033/pseuds/Miranda033
Summary: ‘Of course they were fucking happy’ Tommy thought bitterly ‘They gained a protector that day. They didn’t lose a brother’Or, there’s a tree on the hill up on half blood hill with a story of blood.It’s only appropriate that that’s what it’s remembered by
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Ranboob: ah shit thats a lightning thief [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199489
Comments: 35
Kudos: 154





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter because its like the introduction to the fic. I already have all the chapters written so ill probably post them one or two days apart!
> 
> But definitely expect some more from this ;)

Everyone knew about the tree in the hill.

It was common knowledge that until you were past the familiar cherry tree, you weren't safe. The pink leaves and the bark meant safety, they meant protection from the monsters and the dangers of the outside world.

Not as many people knew of the tree’s origin.

Rumors travelled around, outlandish ones along with almost accurate ones. The smaller kids gossiped about how the tree was made by a demeter kid as a parting gift, while others claimed the tree had just always been there and the camp had been built around its protective border.

They didn't know any better.

(How could they, really? When they had never met the spirit behind the tree. When they probably never will)

Everyone knew about the tree, but not many knew of its origin. It was merely a legend for the few that did know. A cautionary tale of always being on guard, lest you end up death. Maybe it could be taken as a motivational tale, to always put your life on the line to protect your camp

(Your life is not meant to be long when you're a demigod.

However, some were taken too soon

He was)

Whatever it was, the tale of techno’s tree was nothing but a far tale from years ago. The story of a person none of them had, or would, meet.

It was easy to see the sacrifice as a noble thing, when you hadn’t met the person behind the tree.

Most of the campers were lucky to see the tree as their salvation. A symbol of hope, amongst their otherwise dreadful existence.

Some were not so lucky

———

If there were people in camp who didn't know Technoblade, there were those who had.

There was his family, the one he left behind

(‘I miss techno’ Tommy repeated for the second time that night, as him and Wilbur sat outside the Hermes cabin in silence. It had been too noisy inside for then to have any heartfelt conversations.

So, the two had retreated to the quieter outside to have a quick chat before the ‘cleaning harpies’ or whatever they were called came for them.

Being outside had given them a practically perfect view of the tree.

“Yeah toms, me too” 

“Everyone says that it was a noble sacrifice, that techno did the right thing” Tommy said, voice hurt and full of confusion “Why is it good— why is it noble that he left us behind? Thats so fucking— that—“

The boy fell silent, something extremely unusual from the normally bright kid.

“Thats messed up” he ended with

Wilbur didn't say anything, nodding instead)

But that's a story for another day. For that story is one of hope for a new beginning and the nobleness of sacrifice.

This story is of regret.


	2. Emotional Repression 101: with a fucking goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Maybe doesnt make it alright’
> 
> Or, Tubbo reflects

Half-Bloods wouldn't precisely call techno’s tree a ‘tourist hot spot’

The cliff tended to exude this.. aura. Like a constant dread, despite how safe the tree felt. A dull ache, as if there was something more to it.

Most people stayed away from the tree for the most part, preferring the calm of the strawberry fields or the homey campfire in the middle of camp.

But despite this, the tree got many visits.

Like today.

It was as normal of a day on the hill. The tree stood silent and still as ever, branches swaying almost idly with the gust of wind up north. Leaves fell idly from the branches, adorning the green grass with splashes of pink and the occasional red.

‘Like blood on the ground’ Tubbo thought idly from his place in front of the tree ‘how fitting’

The cliff was stationary, almost frozen in time. If it werent for the lighter sky and the softer winds, Tubbo could have almost imagined they were back there. That night in the woods.

“Hey, Technoblade” Tubbo said simply, turning around from where he had been staring at the tree to overlook camp “Things been pretty hectic around camp yknow?”

His face showed a grin, even if inside he had anything but, as he looked over at the people stacked camp.

“I found someone like you today” Tubbo said, casting his eyes down to look for his best friend. 

He didnt find him amongst the crowd of campers.

‘He’s probably doing some dumb shit’ Tubbo thought fondly, rolling his eyes ‘Ranboo is something else’

“I’m determined to do this right” Tubbo spoke up, finding the silence to be quite deafening “I’m thinking this could be.. my redemption!”

He nodded to himself

“Yes. I could redeem myself” he said, still refusing to look at the tree

(Guilt was gnawing inside his soul. He had failed hadn't he? Why could he accept that

He pushed it down.

There wasn't time for that yet)

Tubbo fell silent again as his gaze followed that of a stray bee. He smiled. Nature was always such a funny thing. Especially the bees!

(If he focused on them, he could ignore the guilt building up. He was fine. He was fine)

Tubbo caught a glimpse of his best friend, probably brooding and being a generically angsty teen.

“Im thinking this is my cue then” Tubbo said, as solemnly as the boy could when he was grinning at the thought of going to go bully Ranboo “Bye, Techno”

And with that, the satyr left the hill with a dopey smile. He was fine. He had a job to do after all.

(He always had something to do, at the end. Something to distract him from the guilt, from the pressure, from his feelings)

With only a tree as his witness, the young boy disappeared back to camp.

The cliff was silent again, leaves rustling with the wind.

Wind?

It had been particularly windy up there.

Probably the height.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo going through it
> 
> Next chapter tommorow :D
> 
> We getting some wilbur ;)


	3. Youre not him. And im not myself either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m— I am a slow-burning fuse. I am a long, slow-burning fuse” Wilbur said, hands in his face “And i dont— i dont know when the fuse’s gonna burn out but oh it's gonna burn, technoblade. Its all gonna burn”
> 
> —
> 
> Or, Local teen with daddy issues screams at a three. More at 8

It was a cold night.

The air was frigid, almost suffocatingly so. Campers were stationed inside for the most part, working on the forges or having any excuse just to not have to be outside.

That is, except for one person.

Wilbur sat next to the tree, looking down on camp almost thoughtfully.

(He’d told himself he wouldn't come here. He told himself ‘that's just a tree. It doesn’t matter’)

(He lied to himself ‘Even if it was techno, i dont care. My decision been made’)

He said nothing, choosing to continue brewing in his thoughts and lies, too immersed to notice the wind chilling his body.

(Gods, he was so cold

But just like everything else he felt, he ignored it)

So lost in thought, he hadn't realized he was still sitting by the tree until a stray leave fell on his feet.

Wilbur’s attention turned to it. Then, finally, he directed his eyes at the tall cherry tree sitting beside him.

“Y’know Techno” Wilbur started “I think.. this is stupid”

The wind blew around the cliff, the silence absolutely deafening with wilbur’s pause.

“I think the idea that youre still here, is pretty stupid” Wilbur’s voice began rising “Actually, i think the idea of coming here was sO BLOODY STUPID”

He didn't realize he had been standing up until his back hit the tree bark, figure sliding down amongst the blood red leaves.

“I’m— I am a slow-burning fuse. I am a long, slow-burning fuse” Wilbur said, hands in his face “And i dont— i dont know when the fuse’s gonna burn out but oh it's gonna burn, technoblade. Its all gonna burn”

He stood up straighter, back turned to the tree.

(Back to turning his back on his problems. Back to lying to himself).

With a new resolution, he took long steps away from the reminder of his past.

Once again, he looked down on the camp.

“Things are gonna change Techno” Wilbur said darkly as he stalked away from the tree “Things are going to be really different”

(The fuse was burning. It was long time due to)

The tree on the hill stood imposing as ever.  
——

In the end, Wilbur wouldn't come back to the tree. He wasn't a regular.

(He could barely stand to look at the tree sometimes, guilt gnawing in his gut like a certain satyr. 

But instead of pushing the guilt down or repressing it, he turned it into something else.

It fueled him, in a way. It made it easier to follow his plan.

“I miss Techno” Wilbur murmured to himself as he walked in the forest, mind on one single goal “I wonder if he’d be proud of me”)

(The branches in the tree seemed longer the second time Wilbur had visited.

He was probably making things up in his head.

He did that a lot, as of late)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wilbur.
> 
> *Oh wilbur*
> 
> You’ve got a big storm coming my friend.
> 
> Only pjo fans will understand /j


	4. ranboo has a crisis : again (deluxe edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is worried about his emotionally repressed friend but what else is new /j

Not many people liked to visit the tree, we’ve established. The ones that did were regulars, demigods who’d known the boy before he was a tree.

This demigod neither knew Techno or went there regularly.

So why was he there then, you might ask.

Well.

Honestly, he had no clue.

Ranboo didn't know why he was sitting there, on this cliff that held so much more history than he could have ever imagined. The leaves on the grass hid what Ranboo could imagine was faded bloodstains, long gone with time and the seasons.

If anyone were to look at this hill, with the lovely bright cherry tree, they’d assume nothing of it. Ranboo included.

(He wished he could be ignorant again, when he could simply look at the hill and see it as a barrier. Even when he had barely been at camp for a few days, the tree had made him feel.. safe.

Now, it just made him sad)

“.. Hey” Ranboo started awkwardly, never one to start conversations. The teen much rather avoid social interactions like.. 90 % of the time, ESPECIALLY with strangers.

Techno, despite everything he knew about him, was practically a stranger. A figure lost in time, that Ranboo would never really meet.

So why was he here then? 

Well. 

Ranboo was worried about Tommy.

Yes yes, haha. He was worried about his friend, how sappy. He knew that if he’d ever voice the concern for his friend, he’d be met with mass amounts of teasing from the blonde’s part coupled with a bunch of swear words about how he didn't want his ‘pity’.

But still, he couldn't help but worry and stew in his thoughts. Couldn't help but isolate himself, so far up the hill. 

Even if he didn't know techno.. even if this hill wasn't as important as it was to his friend, he still came.

And even if he had no illusions that anyone would listen, he talked.

“Um. We haven’t met before” Ranboo started up again, trying to fill up the awkward (would it count as awkward if it was just Ranboo talking to a tree? He felt like this whole situation was already awkward to begin with, so it shouldn't count)

“I’m Ranboo and uh.. i'm your brother’s— is he your brother? I’m— well, I'm Tommy's friend. Sort of, kind of” Ranboo continued, chuckling to himself “I don't know if he’d call me his friend honestly, but we are. I know we are”

He wasn't really expecting a response, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed as the silence stretched.

What was he even hoping to gain for this? No matter what he said, his words would be lost to the wind. He was too far up for anyone at camp to eavesdrop.

Still, he carried on

“I’m.. im worried, about tommy. He SEEMS fine and he ACTS fine but i can tell he isn't fine. And believe me, i’m not normally good at that.

You’re his brother right? Even if you are.. a tree. You're still Tommy's brother. I think you and wilbur are the closest thing to a family he’s had.”

Ranboo backtracked

“Not that i— not that I want to assume of course. It just.. just from what i've heard” he chuckled sheepishly before continuing “but, despite him saying hes fine.. I can tell he misses you. I don't think tommy has a very good relationship with his dad, which you probably know about. I dont—“

The cliff was silent as ever as the boy let out a heavy sigh

“I don't know how to help. I’d appreciate some help” Ranboo said, resting his hand on the tree 

“is it like— should i do a ritual? Do i need to— do something?” He asked the tree

It didn't respond.

“Right right” Ranboo retreated his hand from the bark “you’re a.. you're a tree. I'm not sure why I thought that would work. WOW that was— that was embarrassing wasnt it?”

His joke fell flat, of course it did. He was talking to a literal tree.

How could he keep forgetting?

“.. right” Ranboo said slowly, looking away from the trunk “anyway, as i was saying, i don't know how to help him feel better because he just won't open up. The only person he even seems to speak to is wilbur and you. And no offense, but you're a tree. I dont think youre much of a comforting presence”

The looming tree confirmed what Ranboo was saying.

(Gods being here was starting to give him the creeps)

“Im just glad Wilbur is there, at least. Tommy deserves to have someone” Ranboo said mostly to himself now “I think— i think i understand you in a way Techno. You want to protect your friends right? I get that.”

The tree offered no response. 

Ranboo fell silent one last time, admiring the beautiful view from up top. Campers bustled around, campfire shimerring and everything looking so far away. 

Maybe the tree wasn't so bad after a—

A stray branch snapped on its own

Okay yeah no nevermind ranboo was out of there

That place definitely gave him the creeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Ranboo lasted longer than the rest huh :)?


	5. the tree on the hill is a bitch : AH FUCK MY COKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tmw your brother is turned into a tree and he still manages to be a fucking prick

Of all the people that visited the tree, there was one who visited the most.

While others walked away, turned around or ran, there was the one who stayed.

There was Tommy.

(He never felt dread there, not like the others. He felt.. at home. In the hill)

A boy who was munching an apple on the roots of the tree, completely unbothered by the wind or the cold or the lack of noise. He’d fill up the silence if he had to

“And so here i go with a knife and get this techno— stabbing people is apparently ‘not legal’ and ‘horible sportmashipsy’ or whatever”

He scoffed, crossing his arms

“I think theyre all pussies, technoblade” he said to himself with a nod “bunch of pussies am i right?”

The only response he got was a rather large branch falling on his hair, succesfully wacking him in the head

“OI, WHAT THE FUCK YOU BITCH” the boy screeched, swatting up at the air with his hands and looking around the hill “who the fuck did that what the fuck techno did you see that? What the fuck im Tommy fucking Craft you bi—“

Another branch fell on his face as he tried to get a look up the leaves.

“Ow” Tommy said, rubbing his nose “why the fuck is it raining branches. It should RAIN BR—“

He stopped dead cold, staring at the trunk in front of him with narrowed eyes.

“You” Tommy said to the tree “I know you did this techno, you bitch. I’m leaving now, bitchboy. See you NEVER”

He stormed off the cliff, leaving the fallen branches as the only evidence of his visit.

Techno could sucknit, tommy was not coming back

——

Tommy came back.

It really shouldn't have been much of a surprise, all things considered. Tommy just.. kept going back.

(Maybe it was because of the tree. Maybe, it was because of the weird feeling he got standing alone on top of the cliff overlooking camp. Or maybe, it was the fact that despite being so far from everyone else he felt so much less alone)

This visit was earlier than yesterday. Tommy could see the sun rising slowly over the other hills as he crept his way forward, the sky adorned with beautiful light tones that seemed to wash the night away.

He had excused himself from the table

(‘Excused’ being just declaring he was going to leave and being mostly ignored by the few other sleepy teens in his table)

And had come to his favorite lunch spot.

Now, you may be asking, why does the oh so great tommy innit want to be alone when he could be surrounded by women and drugs instead?

Well in all honesty, he wasn't sure either

(He was sure. ‘Maybe lying just ran in the family’ he’d think bitterly, years down the line, as he stood face to face against the brother he once knew that was now nothing but a puppet)

He just liked the view okay? Damn, no need to be pushy. It was just.. a very good view.

Tommy loved the view so much that he climbed to the top of the cliff with his coke and his biscuits ready for a very extremely healthy breakfast. As the biggest man, he deserved the biggest view after all.

He opened his can of coke, getting ready to take a sip, when a gust of wind blew at his face and made him drop the can on the floor.

“What the fuck, Zeus” Tommy grumbled under his breath, looking down the grass to find his fallen coke can “I was trying to eat my breakfast. Gods, why are gods so american’

He scrambled to his feet, surveying the hill for—

There! A splash of—

(Blood.

Blood, all over.

Tommy was sure if he looked up, hed see blood. Blood blood blood.

His brother’s blood. 

Not his own, not his blood. But his brother nonetheless.

He held unto the cape, burrowing his hands in it as Wilbur pulled his hand to keep running. He clutched it like a lifeline as his small legs pushed him forward. He had to focus he couldnt—

The cape was red

Techno was probably red too.

The trio collapsed on the ground, safely on camp territory. Tommy and Wilbur immediately fell to the floor, the youngest hiding his face in the oldest’s chest

Why was techno such a stupid, self sacrificial idiot? 

Tommy pulled himself to believe. Techno couldnt die, techno never died! He was the blade, he was his older brother. Techno didnt die. He’d promised.

He’d promised he'd promised—

A soft gasp made him look up, until he too was gasping at the sight.

What the—

Was that?

Cherry leaves, big strong wood.

That was new.

The tree felt— the tree looked familiar.

Pink leaves.

Pink? Didnt techn—)

Tommy took a shuddering breath.

“I think im—“ he started with a breathy gasp “i think i'm done with my lunch. I'm not hungry anymore”

The boy left as quick as he’d arrived, breakfast completely forgotten.

He’d lost his appetite

(He still remembered how happy everyone had been for the protection techno’s tree offered. 

‘Of course they were fucking happy’ Tommy thought bitterly ‘They gained a protector that day. They didn’t lose a brother’)  
——-

If Tommy had turned around, maybe he would have realized the sudden wind at the top had stopped.

If Tommy had turned around, maybe he’d notice the snapped branches on the ground or the rolled can of coke.

If Tommy had turned around, maybe he would have seen the spirit next to the tree, looking after Tommy’s retreating figure with a frown on his said

But Tommy didn't turn around and the spirit didn't say a word.

Not that it would have mattered if he did anyway.

The spirit knew no one could see him.

Not when he was supposed to be dead

(Maybe there was a reason the hill was so full of dread.

Techno had always been known for scaring people away.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the fic! But not the end of the series by FAR
> 
> Im always open for suggestions or ideas for new fics :)!
> 
> (We all know im stalling for the.. yknow thing. So help me stall /j )


End file.
